


tournament of Camelot

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: When Uther asked Nimueh for help with creating a son he never expects one Lost his wife and two that Child to turn out be an Omega son. Uther comes face to face with Hunith while the queen can't become a child. A month after Merlin was born Arthur arrive in the world, the King welcome both the kids just until Merlin show signs of have Magic.then Merlin and Hunith moved to the next kingdom but with the help of Gaius Merlin and Arthur keep in touch. when Arthur was seventeen, something happened that makes Uther call back Merlin to Camelot with intention of making Merlin Arthur watchdog.In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young Alpha boy his name Merlin. the prince had the destiny to see that his Omega bother become greatest King Camelot has ever seen. Guinevere is no helpless girl she is a fighter an Alpha, from a noble family of hunters.In a time where Omega have little or no right and they are seen by many has breeding stock can Arthur become King of Camelot. Will be overcome all that he must on the road to been King, or will he be lost...





	1. tournament day one

Merlin watched Arthur training when Woman in gladiator skirts with waged with knee-high boots. She had a sword stamped to her spin, she watched then took the blind flood off Arthur and placed it over her eyes and tied it. She pulls out her Sword and asked the Knights to attack, she defended herself easily and each of Knight in training found themselves taped out.

Arthur and she want to blow to blow, move to move, she smiled saying, “you been practising”

Arthur skilled was not matched by anyone in that Merlin has seen, his Omega brother was a great swordsman. He chest filled with pride at the way Arthur fights. Then woman trip Arthur only both them taped the each other out at the same time. Arthur took a low blow to take Guinevere out and Guinevere had pointed her sword at Arthur's neck to take him out.

She takes off her blindfold and says, “you are ready” she smiled at the prince, there was pride in her eyes, she is called away by guard tell her that king is expecting her and she turns towards the palace and walked off. Hour want by before she comes down the stairs again her horse was ready to depart. Arthur had just come off the training grounds and met her at the bottom of the steps.

Guinevere said, “I have to go, it seems that it seems Lot’s man is attacking the village on the border, something had to be done.”

Lot was a person who dislikes strangers, known to cut off the heads of his enemies and hangs them on his walls and his men were animals, raping and killing Omegas even the children wherever they go.

Arthur said, “will you back for the Tournament, it starts day after tomorrow”

Guinevere said, “don’t know, I believe in you, you got what it takes to win so Believe in yourself and outsmart your opponent”

Arthur nodded his head, and he kissed her cheek before running up the step as if he runs away from her reaction. It was the first time he had made moving on her like that, Arthur got bolder with her which make her smile. Arthur courage has grown so much over the last two years. He was no longer the Scared, timid, hurt Omega that had arrived in her Kingdom. She shakes her head and get on the horse and ride off.

The next morning challengers are arriving for the tournament of Camelot which was held one year in Camelot. The tournament is a yearly single-elimination competition in which knights of the realm of Albion compete in one-on-one duels at the duelling Pitch to determine the Champion of the tournament. Entrants have included Arthur Pendragon, Sir Valiant, and Sir Ewan. Prince Arthur who won the tournament last year for the first time and he will have to defeat against his idol knight Valiant.

When Arthur was training Knight just starting out, he would look up Valiant at stranded where he wants to be with his skills has a Knight. Valiant was arrogant but also polite and was good at hiding his true nature. On the outside he appeared to be an honest and noble knight, flirting heavily with Morgana.  He perfectly capable of committing murder, Valiant can be very polite and charming when the need calls for it. Valiant would do anything for a victory. Valiant genuinely believing Arthur was a great warrior but still, he is an Omega, there was not the way an Omega could bate Alpha in a battle.

Camelot castle ramparts where Arthur training in his standard armour without the helmet. Merlin wearing armour with a helmet and shield.

Arthur asked his brother, “Ready?”

Merlin may be Alpha but he was peace lover, not one to start the fight but that doesn’t mean he can’t hold his own in battle. Mer asked, “Would it make any difference if I said no?”

Arthur smiled replied, ‘Not really.”

Merlin draws his sword. Arthur attacks calling each shot before he hits, “Body. Shield. Body. Shield.” Arthur hit each one he calls out and Merlin holds his own.

But when Arthur all out “Head.” 

Merlin Is not fast enough Arthur hit Merlin on helmet and Merlin cry out “ow”

Arthur yells, “Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying.” That was somewhat true he was holding back but the thing is he is not used fighting in full armour.

Arthur tags Merlin in the back Merlin cry out, “Ow, I am too”

Arthur asked, “Once more.” Ready himself once again and attacks without calling out which part he was going hit the Alpha, this time Merlin keep up until Arthur hit him on the head once again.

“ow,” Merlin cry out again.

Arthur pointed out, “Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win.”

Arthur attacks keep coming to the left. To the right. And left, Shield, Body, Shield, Arthur hit him on the head.

Merlin Cry out “Ow” Merlin topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off.

Arthur tells his brother, “You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.”

Look up at his brother he asked, “Is it over?”

Arthur smiled down saying, “That was just the warm-up. How's your mace work coming along?” Arthur swings a mace over his head and Poor Merlin sign, even tho he was Alpha he was more of bookish student than one to fight with his hands and weapons after all he had his magic so he ever really saw any use in learning to fight with weapons.

Gaius' chambers Merlin walks in, losing his armour as he goes. It was time for his study with Gaius. The old man chuckles asking, “So, how was your first day with Arthur's training this morning”

Merlin taps his head yells, “Do you hear clanging?” Merlin sits at the table wearing his tunic. Gaius massages Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin tells Gaius, “! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan!”

a book slides to Merlin on the table and opens up and Gaius cried “Oi” He slaps the back of Merlin's head “What've I told you about using magic like this?”

Merlin tells him, “If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.” Gaius shaking his head he goes back to treating Merlin's shoulders.

Gaius pointed out, “We all have our duties. Even Arthur, he is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure.” When Merlin complains about been beaten up. The old man presses hard on Merlin's arm.

Merlin points out, “Ah! That makes two of us, from my night out in town their lots of people out there would like to see Arthur dead because of executions.”

Training grounds where the tournament is held, Merlin find Arthur and he sends the servant away, attend to his brother himself. Arthur seems to claim and he wait for Merlin to finish with his armour.

Arthur pointed out, “You do know the tournament starts today?” his brother is taken too long even tho he is faster than the servant.

Merlin fixes the buckle on the gorget Merlin asked, “You nervous?”

Arthur said, “I don't get nervous.”

Merlin grabs Arthur's cape, ties it on him, and hands Arthur his helmet Merlin step back and look at Arthur said, “Great, yeah. I think you're all set.”

Arthur raised one eye his brother saying, “Clearly Merlin you are nervous”

Merlin asked, “why do you say that?”

Arthur questioned, “Aren't you forgetting something?”

Merlin shakes his head and Arthur yells “My sword.”

Merlin said, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that. Ok, maybe a little nervous” Arthur grabs the sword and marches off shaking his head at his brother.

Gwen and Morgana sit excitedly in the stands of the tournament grounds as the competitors enter the arena. Merlin peeks around the entrance as Uther struts past the front lines of knights, there was three row and Arthur was standing in the last row and again Camelot knight notice that Merlin would stay close to the servants has it would give him access to Arthur should there be any misfortune would happen.

Uther said, “Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next four days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.” A box is opened revealing the gold.

Arthur could feel eyes on him and he knew it was Valiant, they were that summer that he and Valiant had slept together, he was in another kingdom while Knight training and Valiant had been powerfully Alpha who wanted him. it was every mess short-lived relationship it was all one-sided and Arthur did not have a say. In the end, Leon had told Valiant that Arthur was betrothed to Princess Guinevere if he wished to have Arthur he had to challenge her to a match to the death.

Uther said, “It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!” Crowd cheers. The Knight all bow and the knight's exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands and speaks to him in a low voice.

Uther sated, “I trust you will make me proud.” The Omega Prince had his game face on he was not letting anyone know what he was feeling not even his father.

The first match is Arthur’s, Uther slaps his back. Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The King look towards Merlin and he eyes were fixed on Valiant, something about the son's face told Uther that he should fear for both his sons, but shake the feeling off, know that both his boys were able to take care of themselves. The crowd cheers and Gwen whoops. Arthur and the knight fight.

Arthur was the only Omega in the tournament, it was not going to be easy for him to win against the others, but his first rival was Beta Male. Arthur wants on the attack first, which the opponent defenced and attacked Arthur and flicked his sword and spinning clock ways with his sword at another chest high. Beta step away from the attack and bother Arthur and his rival’s the tip of the blade of the sword was a point to ground. Arthur pushed his rival way and he swings his sword at Arthur's neck the Prince leans back away from the opponent’s weapon. Beta next Attack is blocked by Arthur using his shield. The third one comes soon after that Arthur step back and away from this attack. Beta was getting too confident. Arthur change his stand, this time he goes on the attack swords clang together and Arthur hit the opponent with is elbow bring his rival to ground he can’t go on and Arthur wins of cause the crowd cheers their prince.

Merlin yells, “Yeah!” he so happy to see his brother win his first match against beta.

Valiant was next his fight did not last long the Alpha Knight was just too powerful for the young beta he was fighting, Beta want down easily. There was no match, it was one hit down for the count. Meanwhile, other knights compete and more fell at the end of day one. Arthur and Valiant were the two strong fights that made it to the next rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (episode three Mark of Nimueh) part 4 is up now...
> 
> Standalone called nightmare confessions. It is also linked to episode two, is part 3 is finished.


	2. 1st night

Arthur and Merlin watch Valiant fighting his last one for the day and the Merlin word still roll around in Arthur's head, “Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword.” The Omega in Arthur could not help being pulled towards the strong older Alpha. Then when the Knight in question had stopped near Arthur before Valiant exits the arena. Arthur could not have mistaken the lust look in Valiant’s eye and the double meaning of his words when offered his congratulations, “I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” There was no mistaking the hidden meaning, a year ago he would jump at change like that to be with Valiant. But now with between Guinevere and his brother he is a lot claimer that before, not so impulsive, his Omega was content, not ruled by hormones.

Merlin standing next to Arthur, and he dressed like a commoner, only the Knight of Camelot knew his real statuses and they were ordered by the King to keep this knowledge to themselves. It has not taken all that much work to convince the King that Merlin should dress like to keep Arthur Safe, but still, he had to dress up when he was meet with King or at least has a person of nobility, and that was fine with that just has along as he was comfortable.

Merlin watched Valiant leave and called him a Creep which makes Arthur snorts. Arthur pulled back in to be the prat of Prince he said, “Uh, for tomorrow Morris need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.”

Merlin has taken to staying with Gaius for a while, there was something change been done to his chambers, that he was doing himself on his time, nice hard to find hide a way for all things magical. Merlin had taken it upon himself to do take care of Arthur’s armour. All of these tasks are magically being done while Merlin reads the magic book. Gaius enters and all of the objects drop.

Gaius saw the mess he asked, “Are you using magic again?”

Merlin shakes his head, saying he was training give his uncle a small smile. Gaius said, “I just came to tell you that supper's ready.”

He sat down to eat with his uncle, and he hopes that Knights in the throne was going on better the last gathering. Knights queue up to meet Uther and Lady Morgan. First in line was Knight Valiant of the Western Isles.

Uther told him, “I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style.” Which was expected of Alpha like Valiant?

The smooth walking Knight replied, “Well, as My Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced." Twisting Uther’s own words.

Uther replied, “I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward.” Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand while Arthur looks on with a wry grin.

Morgana pointed out, “I saw you competing today.”

Mr Smooth talker Knight replied, “I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast.”

Morgana said, “That's correct.”

Valiant said, “Then I will give everything to win the tournament.” Well if he could have the prince and he would take the Beta ward of the king. She smiles and nods to him, he nods back, she was looked by the Alpha and not aware of it.

Valiant walks over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Guinevere watch him. Arthur bows to King. Father and Son greet each other. Arthur looks over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.

Morgana pointed out, “They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant.” Unknown that she was under the Alpha spell just had the rest of them. Two years ago, he too would be moony over Knight Valiant but now he sees past his Alpha marks and the man behind the Alpha marks was not that impressive to Arthur.

Morgana asked,” You're not jealous, are you?” she has not noticed that she no longer had any hold over Arthur. Not like she had three years ago before he went away.

Arthur replied, “I don't see there's anything to be jealous of.” It was true he saw Morgana has sister anything more, he had his Alpha even with her far away she was the only one for him, she was his Omega’s Alpha they were soul match area partnering in this stage and time. Something either was wearing on it yet.

Morgana's smile fades. Arthur walks on a Morgana turn to Gwen saying, “Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament.”

Gwen stated that she didn’t mean what she said to which Morgana firmly replied, “Yes, I do.”

Arthur stays close to his friends mixing he was never alone with Valliant. That night the servants overhear a conversation between a noble  woman from the Western Isles, it was of Valiant it was not good news. It seems that Valiant has aggressive in bed as he is in battle, he had left Omega male and female damaged unable to have pups which would make them no good to anyone and if that was not bad enough it seems that Lady Morgana Beta had greeted to sleep with the monster should he win the tournament. If what they heard was right, there was anything the king could do to stop Alpha Knight from taking Uther’s Beta ward and Gwen Lady Slave/maid feared for her Mistress.

Meanwhile in the armoury Merlin there to see to his brother’s Armour for tomorrow when he hears a hissing sound. Merlin finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. he moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest. Merlin gets up saying, “just admiring the craftsmanship”

He was quick with his say that put the man with the sword at easy that Valiant put his sword down and replied “it is beautiful to be sure”

Morris walked in Sir he heads Merlin “you wanted to see me”

Merlin asked, “have you finished all your duties?’

Morris replied, “I only left to do the Prince’s armour sir”

Merlin said, “Take the Shield and Sword to Guise chambers, and you have to wash tunic, clean boots and polish the chainmail.” Merlin would see the sharpen Arthur’s sword and repair his shield. He leaves the Servant with one horny Alpha Knight. He himself has seen to locking of Arthur bedchamber with magic to ensure Valiant can’t enter and course Arthur to loss focuses he even place a sweet dream spell on Arthur pillow to make sure that the Prince would be well rested for the next days games.  


	3. Hellish Summer

That night been close to Valiant again had set of memory in Arthur that he had forgotten about, before Arthur had gone to this hunting with Knights from cross every land, Arthur’s father had said to never be alone with Alpha, and with the way Valiant stared at him, he thought he should have heeded the advice better. 

Valiant shoved Arthur to his knees with a heavy hand on his shoulder. his knees stung, but he didn’t fight it. Training, that’s what Sir Nate had said when he’d ordered him here. If he wanted to stay as Nate’s knight in training, he needed to know his place in the world has Omega, and it seemed Valiant excelled at training difficult Omega’s turning them into slaves.

Not that Arthur had ever considered himself difficult. He never outright refused Nate order, never argued with him, at least not directly. Sure, he hedged the lines, he pouted and manipulated him, but that was how he’d told that Prince should be. 

While Camelot wasn’t perfect, it was a hell of a lot better than this place, Deorham. Here in this Kingdom, he had no rights, Omega is a slave in this kingdom and Arthur must live by Deorham rules while he is here. That had left Arthur there, in Valiant’s room, on his knees in front of the Alpha. 

Nate has given him two choices. Suffer through Valiant’s ‘training,’ or Nate would release him and he’d be free to leave. Of course, there weren’t a lot of options for the young Prince has he need to finish his knight training. Without Nate to protect him, he was just begging for someone to pick him up, and the sort of people who might do that? Well, even Valiant looked good compared to them. 

“You look so pretty there, on your knees.” Valiant crouched down, grasping his chin in a tight grip. “Are you going to behave?” 

Arthur nodded, though the action didn’t work due to his grip. “Yes,” the Omega said, instead. 

Valiant laughed, a short bark of sound that said he didn’t believe him. “If you could behave, you wouldn’t need me to train you, would you? But you don’t have a fucking clue how to behave. You think you can just brat around, wrap Nate around your pretty little finger, and put yourself on top?” 

“I” Arthur Started only to be cut off by Valiant. 

“quiet.” His voice snapped out, thumb pressing past Omega lips, rubbing against Omega's tongue, while his other fingers remained below Arthur's chin to hold Omega's aw still. “When I want to hear you, I’ll tell you to beg. Until then? I want this mouth either shut or put to work.” 

He went to close his lips around the Knight’s finger, but he tightened his grip, thumb pressing his tongue down, as he stood. It forced Arthur up straight on his knees, due to Valiant height. 

His other hand reached for his pants, undoing them with the flick of his fingers. “The problem with you is that you think you’re in charge. You think this is your game, but a pet, this is now my game.” He pulled his cock from the confines of his pants, but when Arthur tried to look, he used the grip on his chin to keep his gaze up. “Keep your eyes on me.” 

Arthur pulled in a breath, tongue pressing against Knight’s finger even as he tried to stay still. Why the hell was this working? 

When Nate tried to order him around, he’d purse his lips and bat his eyes, and he’d let him off. He wasn’t a harsh man in general, and on the few times he’d tried rougher treatment, he’d had him on his back and beneath Arthur’s thumb in no time. 

Valiant’s face said he wasn’t about to fall for any of that bullshit. 

Arthur expected Valiant to shove into his mouth. He wasn’t a gentleman, and the grip on Arthur’s face reminded him of it. He’d push past Arthur’s lips and fuck his face, and damn him, he’d love every moment of it. He’d never wanted that sort of treatment, but something about those eyes of the Knight, the way his face paint obscured his face, it made Arthur crave it. Whatever lesson he hoped to teach wasn’t going to happen because right then? 

Right then, he was still playing into Arthur’s hands, because he was drenched. 

Valiant’s arm flexed, but with Arthur’s head titled, he couldn’t see what the Knight was doing. The Prince could guess, though, with the way that armed moved. 

“The way you shift tells me you’re fucking drenched, ain’t you? Bet if I stripped you down, spread those thighs, you’d be a mess, wouldn’t you?” Knight stated.

Arthur tried to answer, but his thumb prevented anything but a mumble to escape. 

“You at that age where you can even control your body it is every Alpha dream. Yeah, you would. You want me to pick you up and fuck you, don’t you? Bet you wanted it the second you walked in here. Fuck, I’ve seen you when you walk in here with Nate, seen the way you watch me. You’ve wanted me to take that cunt since you got here, didn’t you? You think that I’m going to put you on all fours and fuck you until you’re screaming and coming around my cock, don’t you?” The Omega in Arthur was always looking for Alpha to keep him safe, it was in Omega nature to do so.

Arthur nodded, even though it caused his fingers to dig into Prince’s chin. Yes, he did. He wanted him to hold him against the wall and take him, hard. He wanted to scratch his nails down the knight’s back, to draw blood, because Alpha could take it. 

His lips curled up into a smirk. “Figured as much. The fucking lesson for today, though? You ain’t in charge. You don’t get what you want, not unless you earn it, and I don’t mean by being a brat. You get shit by behaving, but you ain’t been behaving. So, guess what? You don’t get shit. I’m gonna use you exactly how I want to, and you’re gonna learn to take it like a good pet.” 

His hand shifted, thumb coming out of Arthur’s mouth, so he could grip his blond locks.  

Arthur leaned forward to capture his cock between his lips. A yank on his hair had him wincing, eyebrows pinching together. He was trying to please Valiant. He wanted to show the Knight how good he was with his mouth, how he could deep throat him until he forgot about these stupid lessons. Wasn’t that what he wanted? Wasn't that what he was supposed to do?  

“Uh-huh, pet. You gotta learn to listen. Stop thinking, stop trying to do what you want, and just fucking listen. Did I ask you to suck me off? That’s right, I didn’t. So, stay still and learn to listen.” Valiant stated.

Before Arthur could respond, something wet touched his lips. His cock, the prince realized when his tongue touched his lip to taste precome. The knight didn’t push into prince’s mouth, just lined his lips, wetness following like lipstick. 

A tremble ran through Arthur with want to open his mouth. He wanted to control this, to lick Valiant until the knight’s knees went weak until he realized how damned much he needed Arthur. 

But that’s why he was doing this, wasn’t it? To remind him of his place. 

The knight rubbed his cock against his cheek, the hand in his hair keeping him still. He kept Arthur gaze up, locked on his, on the steady way he watched the prince. 

he couldn’t break knight. It hit Arthur then, that there was no bending him, no playing him. He was in charge. Arthur had no choice. 

His cheek stung, and he realized he’d let his cock slap Arthur’s cheek. 

“Pay attention, pet. This is a lesson, and you’re not about to learn if you ain’t paying attention. Say sorry.” Knight demanded. 

“Sorry.” The word out of his lip before he would stop himself. 

“Sorry, Alpha,” he corrected the prince. 

He gulped. “Sorry Alpha.” Speaking caused Arthur’s lips to smack together, and he caught the taste of Valiant’s precome again that he’d left across Arthur’s lips, that he knew had smeared across his cheek. his cheeks heated as he considered how he must look. 

The Knight pulled back slightly so his cock was just in front of Arthur. He stroked himself, his hand brushing Arthur’s lips when he reached the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, you’ll be fun to chew on,” Knight stated. 

His words had Arthur frowning. Arthur thought this was a one-time thing. Something to teach him to start listening to Nate. A hard fuck from someone like Valiant to remind Arthur there were worse things around than Nate. 

Valiant laughed, though it came out breathless. “You thought this was gonna be it? Nah, pet, not even close. See, you got a lifetime of bad habits and you showed up here thinking you could keep on acting that way. So, Nate says you’re mine until you figure out your place. Gotta say I’m gonna enjoy chewing on you until you break. You can hiss and buck and struggle all you want, but you ain’t big enough game to throw me off. Now, open that mouth like a good little bitch.” 

Arthur obeyed, expecting again for him to fuck Arthur’s face. Instead, warmth hit Arthur's face. Arthur snapped his eyes shut as the knight cum, some landing in prince’s mouth but a hell of a lot of it going on prince’s face, instead. Fuck, he’d bet Valiant did it on purpose. Arthur went to close his mouth. 

“Keep your mouth open. I didn’t tell you to move.” Arthur opened his eyes, grateful he’d avoided cumming on them, so they didn’t sting. 

He crouched down in front of the prince again, then brought the hand he’d used on himself to Arthur’s face. He swirled his fingers through the mess on young Omega’s face before dipping them into Arthur’s mouth, adding some cume from Omega’s face to that pooled on Arthur's tongue. “You look good like this, marked like a proper slut. Go on and swallow.” 

Arthur swallowed even though he didn’t remove his fingers, the action causing Omega to lick them clean as well. 

He pulled his fingers out. “So, what was the lesson for today? Need to make sure you understood it because I’m not fucking sure you were listening.” 

“The lesson was that I’m not in charge,” Arthur replied his voice low. 

“And?” Valiant adds. 

“And I need to learn to listen,” Arthur adds after he was reminded. 

“Well, who would have fucking guessed you could learn, or at least repeat. We’ll see if any of it sunk in, won’t we?” 

Arthur nodded before he could think about it. Fuck, how did he do that so fast? he’d have snarked off to anyone else, smiled sweetly as Arthur offered some passive-aggressive remark. With him, though, Omega responded before Omega even thought about it.

He laughed and released the Omega's hair. “Go clean yourself up, then get into the bed. Yeah, Nate ain’t taking you back tonight. You’re all mine.” 

Arthur got to his feet, unsteady, though Valiant grasped Omega's arm to help Prince up. Arthur's knees ached as Arthur looked around for something to use. 

“Rags are out there.” Valiant nodded at the door, then laughed at the look on Omega Prince's face. “You walking out there, face covered in my come, ain’t gonna make anyone bat an eye. You not wanting to is all about you still trying to show how in control you are, but you ain’t. So, go on and hurry up. For every damned minute, you take to do as I say, I’m going swat that ass of yours, and trust me, you won’t enjoy it. I’ll make sure you don’t.”

Omega hurried toward the door, because Arthur had never been willing to try any sort of pain, even playfully. The last thing Omega wanted was to try it with Valiant, as he didn’t strike prince as a man who would go easy. And why the hell did that excite him? he did not understand.

Valiant caught Omega by the hair, yanking him to a stop. “You forgot something.” Had omega? Arthur tried to make His brain work, to figure it out.

Valiant held Omega steady, his hair like a leash wrapped around his hand. “I took the time to teach you a lesson, pet. What do you think you ought to say to me?” 

Oh. Arthur licked his lips, tasting Knight’s cum still on them. “Thank you.” 

Another yank to the Omega’s hair pulled a broken moan from him.

“Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.” Valiant grinned, then released the Omega.

“Oh, you’ll be fun once you’re really broken. I love game that takes a while; makes it that much better when they finally give in. Go on, time’s running out.” Arthur moved, but not fast enough to escape the hard swat on his ass from Valiant, or his chuckle. Artur father had told him not be alone with an Alpha, and he finally understood exactly why.

Arthur check the door to his chambers one last time before he when to bed that night and once again he try to push the Hellish Summer out of his mind and the knowledge of Merlin was closes by was small comfort to the Omega prince of Camelot.


	4. what a father would do to save his only son....

Alator the oldest of the High Priest and one of few that still lived. Had always had a thing for Male betas. In the little village of Cornwall, he had gone his has on Prince Odin of Cornwall, King Odin’s only son. Suing magic to control the young drunk prince he had lowed the boy to his chambers a few nights ago.

It’s funny, Alator thinks, how he’s never had much time for sex in the outside world. Mainly because due to his job he doesn’t get chance to get laid all that often. Even when a girl does come onto him, like Cole young high priestess, all gushing geeky hero-worship, he really isn’t all that interested. He likes to code, he likes gaming, he likes the approbation of his peers. But what he has discovered he really likes is control over his bedmate.

It’s taken a while for him to figure this out, to be fair. At first, simply being able to boss enemies around and have them act as cheerleaders in his escapades of daring-do, knowing that their only choice is that, or having their faces and breath taken from them, that power, that mastery, is exhilarating. Then he begins to recognise that the more physical aspects of his domination – the slaps, the kicks, the using that smug bastard Odin as his fucking footstool, no less - all of it goes straight to his cock in a way he’s never before experienced.

That’s when he realises that there is nothing to stop him going further, nothing to stop him indulging his libido in any damned way he pleases.

And, naturally, the target of his attention is King Odin’s of Cornwall beta King. Alator doesn’t consider himself homosexual; he isn’t sure that he even has an orientation. He just enjoys being in charge and being able to inflict discomfort and embarrassment on those he controls.

Which is why, today, he’s lying back on the silk sheets of his comfortable king size bunk, arms crossed behind his head as Odin bounces on his cock. Alator knows Odin hates being fucked by him – I mean, what guy wouldn’t hate being repeatedly fucked by a captor who delights in torturing and humiliating his victim, whether or not he’s being raped at the same time?

Alator also knows that Odin’s straight and that his sexual preferences are most assuredly vanilla, and so, as well as really, really not enjoying being sodomised until he’s swollen and bleeding, he particularly hates the kinky BDSM shit that Alator’s discovered he likes.

And so, Odin’s sporting a particularly brutal leather muzzle which covers his face to just below his nostrils, thick straps buckled over his head holding it firmly in place. The muzzle has a built-in butterfly pump gag, the tubing of which swings obscenely from side to side as Odin rides him, the bulb slapping against the heavy-duty clamps fastened tightly to his nipples.

Odin’s arms are cinched tightly together behind his back in a leather mono-sleeve which is itself secured to the heavy-duty, rigid posture collar buckled snugly around his neck. And the pièce de résistance, as far as Alator’s concerned, is the tight black leather harness locked down over Odin’s cock and balls. Not that Odin ever really gets hard from what Alator inflicts upon him, but it’s more the symbolism, another little reminder of Odin’s helplessness, that Alator enjoys.

In short, Odin is trussed up like a fetishistic sadist's wet dream. Idly, Alator considers introducing an exclusive leisure facility for gamers wanting something of a more extreme form of R&R, a facility focussing on the defilement of slim, pretty, soft brown haired, blue eyed boys who moan and whimper and cry in the most deliciously erotic way. He files that tempting notion away for future reference.

“Work yourself on my cock, slut. C’mon, squeeze – work those ass muscles. You exist only to give me pleasure. You’re just a collection of holes for me to use. Well, holes and a pair of hands, although I can live without the hands because I can’t trust you to behave yourself. What are you?” Alator twists one of the nipple clamps viciously. A smothered wail filters out from behind the muzzle.

“I said, what are you?” Odin is trying, Alator can see that really trying to grunt out what he wants to hear, but his mouth is stuffed full of gag and his lips are pressed hard against the unforgiving leather cinched around his face, and all that he can manage is a series of somewhat pathetic muffled moans and whimpers. Squeezing the root of Odin’s testicles between his thumb and forefingers, provoking another muffled scream, Alator sighs.

“God, you’re pathetic. If you didn’t have a nice tight asshole for me to use I’d have thrown you out of that airlock ages ago, along with your pathetic little son. A young borderline beta without a backbone that was what Crane Odin’s son is like for this who meed him for the first time sees.”

Odin begins to cry, then, and Alator’s cock is rock hard. Grasping Odin’s hips, he forces him into a punishing rhythm, fucking up hard into him as he slams Odin down on his prick. It’s not long before he can feel his climax approaching. With a roar, he empties himself inside Odin’s body, as Odin tries to stop himself heaving at the hot, wet sensation deep in his rectum.

Alator sighs and stretches, totally satiated, then sits up, pushing Odin off him and off of the bed, leaving him lying awkwardly on the floor with his bound arms twisted beneath his back. Grabbing a thick plug from the bedside cabinet, Alator leans down over his captive.

“Don’t want you wasting that cum, do we, slut? Once I’ve fucked you a few more times I’ll let you empty yourself, and then we’ll see what you’re willing to do to bribe me so I don’t make you lick it all up.”

As Alator painfully forces the plug home, Odin turns his face to the floor and imagines himself somewhere else. He would do anything to save his son of this kind of treatment.

 

 


	5. enemies

It has been two nights, Guinevere was hunting Lot’s man for two days now, picking up the trail was easy all she had to do was follow the bead Omega male bodies. Innocent people... Women and children slaughtered. Their homes and their villages looted & burned.

She was half day ride, behind them, the last body was a young boy of just ten, blood at the scene was still fresh, has not had time to dry completely yet. She found a young boy about three the only one that was alive and she takes the boy with her. From what little she found from the boy she could tell that there were five men, all Alpha’s and the Full moon was the day after tomorrow night, she really wants to be back in Camelot with Arthur for it. Full Moon was something Omega feared, it when the Alpha couldn’t resist the call of the wild, they overwhelming need to show they domination over these lesser mortals which man this man more dangerous to Omega and Beta’s of Camelot.

She knew that they were not far from a Druids camp was close by the look for the thing that was where the five men were going. Guinevere knew a shortcut to the Druids camp. Princess Guinevere kick her Mahogany coloured mare, pulled her in a gallop cut through the forest towards the Druid’s camp in hope that she could cut off the man before they reach the camp, there were women and children and not all the Druids had magic to help defence themselves.

She remembers just how the general had talked the queen in starting her training, she ever forgets overhearing the last bite of that conversation between the Queen and her general of her army.

General Antiope said, “Hippolyta, I love her as you do. But this is the only way to truly protect her.”

It took that the Queen good few minutes before she replied, “You will train her harder than any Amazon before her. Five times harder... ten times harder. Until she's better than even you” after that Guinevere did not hear anything else, she was so excited to start her training.

Over the years Guinevere found that Men are easily corrupted, by the seven sins, pride, envy, wrath, gluttony, greed, lust and sloth. There must be balances to life, Uther was guilty too, Pride in love once and the kingdom was expected, gluttony was something that comes along with being king, all these feasts could not be helped. Uther was greedy for dower and he showed his wrath towards the magic users, lust in his younger years he had slept around have two children by two different women but these days he was loyal to his late wife, he ever did remarry. Some small part of Guinevere thinks that this other’s sins will show up in Uther down the road.

Some ways Guinevere was guilty too, I sued to want to save every soul, the beauty of humanity. But I knew so little then. It is a land of magic and wonder, worth cherishing in every way. But the closer you get... the more you see the great darkness shimmering within. What one does when faced with the truth… is more difficult than you think. I learned this the hard way. When my Kingdom was attacked by dragons.

All I wanted was to end the war and bring peace to mankind. But then I glimpsed the darkness that lives within their mind ...and learned that inside every one of them... there will always be both. A choice each must make for themselves. Something no hero will ever defeat… And now I know... that only love can truly save the Kingdom. So, I stay... I fight and I give... for the Kingdom I know it can be, and while mortals have reasons to fear the darkness they have the strength not to. There are heroes among the Knights, to remind them that only from fear, comes courage. That only from the darkness, can we truly feel the light and Arthur light shine the brightest. Give hope where there was no hope before, hope for Albion.

Moved from the corner of my eye caught my attention, it was a Shade is a resurrected soul pulled from its rest by a necromancer. The shade possesses its former body and skills and recalls their original name, a shade is the spirit or ghost of a dead person from the underworld. It can be called to the world of the living by dark magic. They are wicked creatures that wreck havoc in the human world. A shade is also resistant to attacks by magic. They are also under the necromancer’s power and may be moulded to their will, with this control lasting until the shade is once again killed and the soul released.

There before me was my childhood best friend, he was just boy when he was taken from our lives. Over three millenniums ago, the last war against a great darkness was fought by three beings. Amazons, Atlanteans...All the tribes of man fought side by side. Warriors of legend. Allies from other worlds. Even the gods themselves all acted as one. Laying down their lives to drive the darkness into exile trapping the darkness on space in time between two worlds. Stephen was killed in that fight, he had died in Zeus' arms and with his last breath, he swears his service to god, even in death. Someone had to pull him by forced out of heaven for their own again. It was up to Guinevere to send him back where he belonged, by Zeus side.

In one smooth move, she pulled out her dagger and turn her house to the right, and throw the dagger in one move. The blade flies through the air cutting through the wind, into the Shade chest.  Just has Stephen body hit the ground she pulls the house to stop right next to him. she jumps off, and pulled her dagger out of her friend’s body, whisper “now you rest old friend”. Guinevere stood and dark smoke comes off the body and body burn into nothing. Once again, she was on her way to camp to stop these men from hurting anyone else, but now there was someone with dark magic that was trying to stop from achieving her objective. The day started to break out over the horizontal, she could beat the men to the camp, and she could have time to hide the women and children before the men arrive at sunset that night if these men stick to the trail.

It was morning it was the second day of the tournament and Arthur's chambers Arthur's armour is laid out on the table. Arthur enters, dressed in his gambeson. Arthur can’t believe that Morris has done all so asked, “You did all this on your own?”

Morris looks pleased with himself, and Arthur said, “Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything.”

He puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and counter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. he hands Arthur his helmet. Arthur said, “That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse.”

Merlin watch from the doorway, he was smiling he had help Morris to understand his duty has Arthur’s manservant.

Morris said, “I am learning”

Arthur said, “I hope, for your sake, that's true.”

Merlin and Arthur walked off and Merlin wishes him good luck, today he was going watch from the side with Gaius. Arthur marches into the arena and acknowledges the crowd. Merlin watches from the entrance. Arthur fights his first opponent for the day, Merlin is talking to Gaius all they hear in clashing for swords and the crowd cheering in the background.

Gaius asked, “Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?”

Merlin said, “It isn't totally horrible all the time. After all, he is winning” he gives the old man a smile.

Arthur goes on the attack take one good hard blow to take down his opponent and Merlin yells “Yes!” Claps.

Valiant was up next and the two-sword ninja was no match for the Knight Valiant, he was taken out very easily. People cheer the winners the next was Sri Ewin he too won his fight which seems that he would fight Valiant next around later today.

Arthur stood with Merlin and Gaius, his shield was damaged in the last fight. the next tow were easy wins for the defending champing. He would be into the next round tomorrow, Arthur now can relax and watch the last fight between Sir Ewan a very good friend of Arthur’s. Too see Sri Ewan go blow to blow with Valiant bring a small smile to Arthur's lips. But then Valiant knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield. No one sees the Serpent come out of shield and bites Sir Ewan before Valiant hits him and stands up. Crowd cheers. Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan lying motionless on the ground.

The smiled gone from Arthur's face when Merlin said, “I think he's badly hurt.” They watch Gaius enters the arena with his medical bag.

Arthur asked his brother, “would you check on him for me” Merlin nodded, not the way anyone wants to see a Knight take a hit like that, it was not very sportsmanlike of Valiant.

Gaius' chambers Merlin enters and puts down Arthur's armour. Morris would be to clean and wash and polish all he had to do is fix the shield and shaping the sword.

Merlin asked, “How is he?”

Gaius told him, “It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite.”

Merlin asked, “How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight.”

Gaius pointed out, “But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”

Merlin asked, “Can you heal him?”

Gaius informed him, “Well if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote.”

Merlin asked, “What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?”

Gaius pointed out the fact, “Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die.”

Something in young warlock mind clicked and he said, “He was fighting Knight Valiant.” Stating his own fact.

Gaius asked, “What's that?”

Merlin said, “Nothing, I am right back”

Valiant's guest chambers Valiant walks through the Red Ribbon Chamber and Merlin spies him from around the corner and follows to spy on Valiant in his guest quarters. Valiant pulls a mouse out of a cage. He calls the three out of the shield saying, “Dinner time. Come on”

Valiant feeds it to the snakes in the shield. Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears him and follows. Merlin hides in an alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor and Valiant gives up the chase.

Merlin is Gaius' chambers Merlin sits beside Ewan when Gaius enters. He tells the old man, “I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic.”

Gaius looks are him funny, and then Merlin tells the old man, “The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur.”

The old asked, “Perhaps, but have you any proof?”

Merlin look at him, he can’t believe that he doesn’t believe him, the shock looks on young warlock face made the old pointed out, “But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a commoner over the word of a knight even if that commoner is his own blood. You see Merlin, I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is.”

Merlin yelled, “so you tell me to let a Knight die, Gaius, I can’t stand by and let a good man die. I am not being a Knight of Camelot but the day I expected the job to protect Arthur, I am made oath to the King, to Camelot and her people that I would do anything in my power to protect this Kingdom. I have to do something, I can’t let Sir Ewan die”

In the forest, Guinevere was at the camp and the children and women had been hind, she could hear the house in the distant, the riders were getting closer. She stood in the middle of the opening, pulled out her sword and shield. The sword turns in her hand and she takes a fighting stance. the men had lay and rope along the ground covering it up with shrubbery and waited for her command. When the five horses’ com over the hidden rope, she yelled, “NOW” tow groups of men on either end pulled the rope and tripping the animals up which caused the men to be dismounted. In the confinement, the five animals ran into the forest.

Guinevere attacked without warning, she fought all five at once, first was to stun by the fall that he never saw the sword that cut through him. she pushes the two attackers to tow the ground with her shield. While she cut one down at the knees and has she slide across the ground she cut his throat killing him. She back on her feet, turn to face the remind the three. She pulled her sword high and her shield in front of her body, she brings the sword down hit the edge of the shield with all her strength coursing a shock wave that no knocked the men over, she attacked again this time take one of the men out the biggest man. She turns again to face the two men that were left. The two men cycle around her attacked from two sides but she was to fast and too skilled in swordplay for them, she runs spin between the two swords make her body horizontal in mid-air and land on her feet and spinning clock ways she cut both the men neck with her sword killing them both. She would stay the night and make way back to Camelot tomorrow. The young boy will find a home here with the Druids.


	6. no witness

Next morning tournament grounds Merlin and Arthur watch as a serving boy uses a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent. Morris has dressed Arthur and his sword and helmet was the only thing lay on the table.

Merlin looked at the big man over seven feet tall and built like a bear he asked, “You're telling me you've got to fight that?”

Arthur replied, “Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow.”

Merlin smiled and adds, “Ah, and you're fast.”

Merlin finishes helping Arthur with his armour. He could see Morgana absently strokes Gwen's cloak in the stands. Look like the lady is worried about Arthur. There was part of his mind that is worried about his brother too. Merlin sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin.

The old man asked, “How're you getting on?”

Merlin replied, “he has not let his shield alone, it always with him Gaius I don’t know how I am going to get the snake to extract venom”

Arthur fights the bear knight, Arthur put all his strength behind each bow at the big man with both the sword and shield. Arthur hit the bear of a knight with his shield in the head and take him down and out, he wins his match but Merlin could see that it takes a lot out of his brother. He takes off his helmet and walks backwards towards Merlin and Gaius.

Valiant wins his next three matches, and the last match is Arthurs, a small knight with two swords, he doses he fancy moves and yelling he charges at Arthur, who just stand there with just a sword in his hand without the shield. When the small Knight was with Striking range Arthur push the Knight in the face hard knocking the small Knight to the ground out cold. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets.

Merlin said, “Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him.”

Gaius said, “Well if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter.” Merlin gets up and leaves.

Council chambers having drunks, there all sat there with the King, Merlin could see Arthur he did not look too pleased, he looked motivated still the prince mood, something Merlin and notes over the last two weeks have been back in Camelot. Only time Arthur truly relax and be himself was when he was the Merlin or Guinevere or Sri Leon.

Sri Leon whisper something in Arthur, the prince gives shake his head at whatever was asked BUT Merlin did not hear what was said. Merlin left them to their drinks and when to Valiant's guest chambers Merlin unlocks the door with a spell. Merlin enters and takes a sword from a rack, approaching the shield. Merlin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. a snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around to cut off its head. the other snakes come out, but Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snakehead and runs out of the room towards the old man’s chambers Gaius drains some venom from the snakehead.

The old man said, “I'll get started preparing the antidote.”

Merlin said, “I'm going to tell Arthur.”

Gaius hands Merlin the snakehead saying, “You'll need this and Merlin, what you did was very brave.”

In Arthur chambers, he was having lunch When Merlin arrived. Perhaps it was this new-found respect for the boy which caused Arthur to not dismiss Merlin out of hand the following when he arrived with big green snake's head which he claimed had come from the shield of Knight Valiant, of all things! Arthur had been bemused by the previously unknown Knight's string of victories - especially the one that left Knight Euan unconscious - but found it somewhat ludicrous that the newcomer may have been using magic. He had thought the boy was being a bit fanciful when he told Arthur of shields coming to life and eating mice and was all ready to laugh him out of the room, but then when Merlin came right into his personal space, looked deep into his eyes and earnestly said, "I know I'm just a commoner and my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you" he stopped short. As nobility, it had always been taken as read that the peasants were of lesser import but looking into Merlin's large honest blue eyes made Arthur rethink this assumption. With Merlin's encouragement, he studied the snake's head again and realised that it indeed was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his Kingdom. He found himself inspired by the boy's integrity and without too much deliberation called audience with the King to challenge Valiant.

Although he knew it was against Court Protocol he decided to have Merlin at his side, since he had been the one who'd discovered the bewitched shield. He began to regret this decision when in the throne room Merlin sidled up into his personal space (again!) and said in a rather loud whisper, "don't let him get too close". Arthur didn't miss the raised eyebrows of almost all those present at such familiarity with the Crown Prince by a servant but he pressed on and presented his case and the evidence to Uther. He was somewhat taken aback that the King didn't take the large snake's head as irrefutable evidence as he himself had and was shaken to the core to hear of the death of Euan. He had not been prepared for either of these eventualities at all and his mind raced. He knew it was against the norm but when his father called for more evidence (wasn't a strange snakehead and the unexplained death of a Knight enough?!)

Arthur called his servant forward as a witness. As soon as he did so he knew he'd made a mistake and his father shot him down in flames for flouting Court rules by doing so. As if the dressing down from his father in front of everyone wasn't bad enough the foolish boy compounded the situation when he came forward and started to argue with Arthur's father! The King, no less! The boy obviously was utterly stupid or had a death wish! The rest of the audience with Uther was embarrassing beyond belief and as Arthur stormed back to his rooms having been forced to apologise to Valiant in front of everyone. He was sure that he would never regain the respect of his father or of the Court again. All because he'd listened to Merlin!

Damn the boy! He would very much have liked some time to rave and toothrow things around in his room and to regain composure but was given no such grace. The stupid idiot of a manservant was right on his heels and was simply too dumb to disappear or let the matter drop. Arthur was so pent up that he could easily have beaten the boy to a pulp. Instead, he let rip at Merlin, blaming him for making him look a fool in front of his father and the whole Court. The bloody idiot was STILL trying to argue with him, and suddenly Arthur snapped, sacking him and sending him away with, "I need a servant that I can trust!" It was these final words that seemed to hit Merlin more than any physical blow would have done. In the space of that sentence the boy's look of earnest outrage transformed into utter defeat and hurt and he stalked off without another word with his shoulders slumped. It hit me why I had just called my brother a servant not only that but I told him I did not trust him. these careless words could have cost me not only a my best friend but my brother, i hoped not.

When Merlin walked out he almost runs over the Guinevere who had just returned to hear that last of Arthur words and the look of Merlin it looks like someone had just killed his best friend.


	7. Night before

Guinevere walked into the bedchamber, she stood at the jar rood, there was Arthur, he was sitting on the edge of the table watching the floor, he bodies language screamed what hell did I just do. Guilt and fear flood from him, something has happened this was not the happy Omega she had left behind. She had left the camp before dusk this morning to get back to Camelot has soon had she could, it seems that it was a good idea after all. She dismissed the gauds, walked in and closed and locked the door. It was only lunchtime, she had not stop driving her mare hard and fast for a return home.

Their kisses were searing and inelegant - and yet somehow in sync. That came from the familiarity of two people who'd kissed thousands of times and were yet to kiss a thousand times more. Guinevere moved to mouth and suck a line down Arthur's neck, prompting a breathy moan with her experienced mouth.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this now, the servant could walk in any moment" Guinevere gasped between breaths. It was hard to focus enough to talk properly while Arthur was rubbing a leg between Guinevere's thighs and desperately unbuttoning his shirt. The jacket had already been discarded.

"I need you, it's nobody’s business but ours what we do in this room together," Arthur grinned. He'd opened up Guinevere's shirt enough to start nipping down on her chest but forgot about taking it off completely when he reached Guinevere's underwear and got down on his knees.

All Guinevere could do was stutter out a quiet _Huh_ when Arthur pulled out her already achingly hard cock.

Arthur looked up through his eyelashes to savour the blissed-out expression on his Alpha’s face. His eyes were lidded and he was biting his lower lip harshly to avoid moaning too loud. _God, she's beautiful_ , Arthur thought.

He took the tip of Guinevere's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, mostly just to hear Guinevere's heavenly moans. When Arthur flicked his tongue across the head to lick up the pre-cum gathering there, Guinevere couldn't stop his hips bucking. His cock slipped further into Arthur's mouth, so Arthur decided to work with it, and took as much as he could into his mouth. The sound of Guinevere's pleasure only made him wet, so he brought a hand to palm his own still-clothed groin.

His mouth worked slowly up and down Guinevere's length, applying a little pressure with his tongue the way he knows Guinevere loves.

Arthur's hand pumped what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Guinevere's lips let lose a constant stream of groans and quiet curses, which only encouraged Arthur more. His other hand was busy jerking himself off.

Before long the cubicle wall was shaking with Guinevere's tight grip on the top of the wall, his other hand threaded through Arthur's hair.

Arthur noticed Guinevere's legs beginning to tremor slightly, his dick twitching.

"I'm gonna--" she ever got finished, hollowing out his cheeks, Arthur brought Guinevere to climax. Guinevere had to bite her lip hard to stop the shuddering moans escaping as her orgasmed, Arthur not long after, making a mess of his pants.

Before Guinevere could even regain her breath, Arthur was standing to tug him close again in a slower kiss.

Guinevere pulled away slightly to wipe Arthur's front down with toilet paper before they redressed themselves. He still had a dazed, happy expression on his face - one that Arthur had seen countless times, but still adored.

Arthur cupped Guinevere's cheek lightly to make their eyes meet.

Guinevere just smiled and kissed him again.

"I thought we were gonna wait until tonight," Guinevere whispered into Arthur's mouth.

"How could I wait when you look this incredible, there something about you wearing your armour that makes want you so badly" Arthur tried to smirk into Guinevere's lips, but it just ended up an affectionate smile.

Guinevere laughed. Arthur felt his heartbeat lapse for a moment. Every second, he fell deeper in love with this warrior princess.

She walked them over to the bed and he tells her what Merlin and he wear fight about, Arthur let her that he believes Merlin but he is afraid that he lost his brother. She tells him that Merlin will forgive him once he talks to Merlin and apologies, she tucks him to tell him to close his eyes humming lullaby she watches him fall asleep and then she goes to find Merlin.

Main Square Merlin sits on the steps in the Square, the boy looks lost, Guinevere never seen Merlin like that before, he has always been happy go lucky even has a child. Guinevere approaches.

Guinevere greets him, “Hello, Merlin. how are you?”

Merlin stated, “All right?” he sounds so sad it breaks Guinevere's heart. She had to fix this for both Merlin and Author.

Guinevere sits next to him. Her long navy-blue dress nicely arranged around her. Her feel together knees turned to one side.

Guinevere asked, “Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?” Merlin nods. Fear and sadness in the boy’s eyes were telling sign.

Guinevere asked, “What are you going to do?”

Merlin asked her, “why is it up to do something about it?”

Guinevere tells him, “your Arthur's older brother, I know well how to annoy little siblings can be Merlin, my sister is fifteen years younger than me. she can be prat, but she still my little sister and I do anything to protect her and Arthur is your little brother so it is, up to you to protect him even when he been a hot head ass, isn’t it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong.”

Merlin asked, “And how do I do that?”

Guinevere said, “I don't know. But I have faith in you, you will figure it out” Merlin catches sight of a dog statue. A smile on his face, finely idea.

Merlin asked, “That's it.”

Guinevere asked, “Where are you going?” Merlin walked over to the statue and try to move it but it too heavy.

Merlin asked, “Do you have a wheelbarrow?” that moment Guinevere Maid Gi walked by she called and asked the young woman to help Merlin and she wants back to her sleeping Omega.

Morgana's chamber Morgana has a nightmare about Arthur fighting Valiant and jerks awake. Morgana whispers, “Arthur!” Morgana gets up and goes to the window to watch Arthur practising in the Square below and his Alpha was watched him. Guinevere could feel eyes on Arthur and looked up to see a worried Morgana. She knew what that means even if Morgana could hide what she was from everyone else she could not hide it from Guinevere. She sends a silence pray asking the Gods to watch over Arthur and keep him safe.

Merlin chambers he mumbles the spell with his eyes close, his chin to his chest half asleep. He has been up all night trying to get this spell right.

 

Merlin spell, "Bebay odothay arisan quickum."


	8. champion material or not

Arthur was still nursing his hurt pride the next morning and contemplating his upcoming fight with Knight Valiant. Despite his anger at Merlin the day before for making him look a complete fool in front of everyone he had believed his brother’s story about the use of sorcery, and despite Valiant's protestations against the allegations of sorcery, the Prince knew something was not quite right with the man. Arthur was a warrior, trained to fight pretty much since he could walk, and although he acknowledged that Valiant was a good fighter he'd been suspicious of how easily the Knight had won several of his bouts the previous day. He knew he had no choice but to face the man on the tourney field. Not to fight him in the final would lose him any chance of ever regaining the respect of Uther or of any of the Kingdom's subjects.

He also - rather surprisingly - found himself missing the damned brother that had gotten him into this mess. After Merlin had gone, his duties had been taken over by Morris his former useless manservant and various Squires who went about their work almost invisibly and spoke to the Prince only when spoken to and with great deference. It had been the type of service Arthur had received his whole life but after two weeks in the company of Merlin the chaotic, unreserved, argumentative fool, he found this servant's manners a bit stifling. He dismissed them as quickly as possible and sat alone contemplating his fate and how the idiot boy had turned his head. As if by magic, just as he thought on Merlin, the boy suddenly arrived at his chamber door and without requesting entry came barging in. Arthur acknowledged him with, "I thought I told you to get out", but there was no venom in his words. Merlin pretty much ignored the words anyway and urged Arthur to withdraw. He wanted an explanation as to why simply retiring from the tournament wasn't an option. The boy tried very hard to convince Arthur to pull out of the fight but once he realised that the Prince would not budge on this, he asked bluntly "How can you go and fight knowing that you'll die?" Arthur's reply of, "Because I must" sounded hollow to his own ears and Merlin simply looked at him through watery, worried eyes and quietly headed out. Once he'd gone Arthur felt strangely bereft.

Later that day a Morris dressed the Prince ready for his bout with Knight Valiant. The man went about his work with the utmost efficiency... and Arthur missed Merlin more than ever. So anxious was he about the upcoming fight that he would have welcomed the fool's inane chatter to distract him. Morgana came and quietly took over from the Morris which was some distraction at least, but he did miss Merlin and regretted having fired him. Guinevere would be disappointed in him that he did not apologise to Merlin when he had the chance, he realised that apart from Morgana, the boy was the only person of his own age around Camelot that didn't concur to his every wish or statement. In fact, the boy seemed to make a point of arguing with the Prince on pretty much every point! Although maddening, Arthur realised that it also caused him to think more deeply about everything. This was so refreshing. The Prince hadn't realised that he was even missing out on something until he'd sent Merlin away. He realised, quite suddenly, that until this impossible boy had back shown up, he'd had many companions but never before anyone that he could truly call 'friend' other than Leon but he too changes after he took over the Knights command.

Guinevere is standing in the doorway, she wearing a dress, Stunning red full-length Medieval dress with gold lace ties at the front and gold Bowknot Embellished Wage Shoes. She was beautiful, there were no words to describe her in either old or new language. The dress shows off her perfect figure and it is rear to see her in a dress but these dresses do hide her beautiful long strong legs, unlike the Amazon’s armour. She walked him to the Tournament grounds, she gives him a kiss for good luck, he could use all the luck he could get right now all she asked was that I live for her, for Camelot. She takes her seat in between Knight of King’s right and side and lady Morgana.

The fight with Valiant was intense and, knowing that he was, in fact, fighting for his life, Arthur gave it his all. Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off and so he removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Arthur was quite sure several times that he would die Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but somehow, he managed to push Valiant off put some distance between the two. Arthur was down to the last reserves of strength when suddenly two of the snakes on Valiant's shield came to life.

He hears Valiant say, “What are you doing? I didn't summon you!”

Arthur tells the cheating knight, “And now they see you for what you really are.”

Valiant chuckles send the snakes to the ground before giving the order, “Kill him” with that two snakes slithered toward him!

He was certain that these were his last moments of life, unarmed, he was being back into a trap and watched dumbfounded as the serpents approached menacingly and thought, "So, he was right, Merlin was right about the magic".

He was suddenly shaken from this line of thought he could hear the unmistaken sound of a sword being pulled and Guinevere shouted in his name he turns to see that she had thrown him a sword. Suddenly instinct kicked in and almost before his brain processed what he was doing he had slain the snakes and Valiant before he let the body fall he to Valiant, “It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all.”

The crowd was ecstatic!

Arthur took a few moments to bask in their praise he could barely stand on his two own feet but acknowledge his father last. He was still livid with Uther for effectively calling him a coward and for taking sides with a stranger rather than his own flesh and blood. He merely nodded at the King, not even smiling before walking off the tourney ground. He couldn't help but grin widely as he spotted Merlin leaning against one of the stands at the edge of the field. He'd not seen his bother since Merlin's visit of the previous evening. Merlin wasn't jumping and cheering like the rest of the crowd but was looking at Arthur with a massive grin and such a look of pride and admiration in his eyes that the Prince had seen Guinevere face in the crowd, and Arthur was tempted to hug his brother. But, he was the Prince after all, and mindful that most of the city of Camelot were currently looking at him who still did not know of the fact that Merlin was his brother and People still cheering his name, he merely patted the brother' shoulder as he passed.

That night there was to be a feast to honour the champion, but all Arthur wanted to do right now was take bath and lay down wrapped in Guinevere’s arms for a few hours. In Arthur’s chambers, Arthur came back, Morris has a bath ready, the servant helps Arthur out of his Armour and Arthur step into the warm water. Guinevere knelt down next to the bath, smiling to herself as she realized Arthur had fallen asleep in the tub. Guinevere brushed back her omega's hair, running her hand down his cheek and leaning forward to kiss his jaw. "Wake up Arthur," she murmured in his ear.

Arthur's head lifted from where it was resting on the small rolled towel through over the edge of the wooden tub, "Hmm?"

Guinevere simply pecked her mate's lips before reaching for the shampoo. She lathered it in Arthur's hair and nudged him forward. "Come on I gotta rinse this out." She grabbed a cub and pour water over Arthur's head. Once the shampoo was washed out Guinevere began to wash her omega down with the soap.

"Princess," Arthur pressed into his alpha, leaning against her chest and he was cleaned. An answering kiss on his head prompted him to carry on, "need sleep"

"Cause your muscles needed the bath to relax after the fight you had, I am so proud of you Arthur and as a responsible alpha I would never let my omega go uncomfortably." Guinevere to scrub at his back.

"M… Ok," Arthur slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Guinevere helped Arthur out of the tub, wrapping him up in a towel and holding him close for a minute. She hummed quietly to her omega, rocking him back and forth before using the towel to dry him down. She supported Arthur's weight as the omega shimmied into his sleep pants. "Carry me," her mate requested and Guinevere could not resist. She picked Arthur up, her omega wrapping his arms and legs around her, and carried him to bed. Setting him down and tucking him in Guinevere placed a final kiss on Arthur's brow. She watched him sleep for few minutes, he really did give it all in that fight against Valiant but she knew that she own Merlin for exposing the snakes. She has never feared for Arthur has she had today when Valiant pinned Arthur against the wall. Just want it looked like he was going to die somehow Arthur manage to find more strength from somewhere deep within himself.

Morris had a return to clean the tub and take it away. He had laid out what Arthur will wear tonight for the Banquet. Arthur chainmail, surcoat, cape, belt and sword. Guinevere tells him that he is dismissed for the rest of the night, she could take care of her Omega while she was here and she knows that Merlin will be back at his brother side where he belongs tomorrow morning hopefully.

When Gi help Guinevere into the dress Arthur was still sleeping. She was wearing a Sophisticated dress with crises cross off the shoulder long lanced sleeves, trumpet skirt, finished with half bow back leading into split trains. Arthur only wakes half an hour before the banquet was to start. He sits up and looks more like himself after few hours of a power nap. She helps dress and she could help run her hand lightly up and down his spin it makes him shiver, too bad they don’t have time, they are late has it is, but there is a promise of later in her eyes.

Banquet hall she enters fast and gives every small nod to the king to let him know that Arthur about entered. While the king notifies, “My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion.” Guinevere makes her over to some of her friends.

The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm “My Lady.”

Morgana curtsies, “My champion”

Arthur escorts Morgana to the feast, Morgana asked, “has your father apologised yet for not believing you?”

Arthur replied was not something that was unexpected, “He'll never apologise.” But then he stated, “I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you.”

Morgana said, “Turns out he wasn't really champion material.”

It not long before Arthur and Morgana have an argument, Arthur found himself actively seeking out Merlin to complain about her. This was something he would not have previously dreamed of doing, to any of his knights and certainly not to a servant! But, he felt that he could trust the brother.

Arthur tell Merlin, “Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help”

Arthur was a little surprised that Merlin didn't immediately side with or call him a prat. A little disappointed too, if he was honest. Merlin was certainly not being deferential but he did suddenly look a little shy and rather unsure of himself in Arthur's company. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

Without having planned to, the Prince suddenly found himself actually apologising to Merlin!

Arthur said, “I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you”

Merlin looked as shocked as Arthur felt when the words had passed his lips but soon recovered enough to accept the apology and to jokingly suggest, “No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even.”

Arthur pointed out, “Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant”

Merlin looked at him inscrutably and reminded him, “Your servant? You sacked me.”

Arthur looks at Merlin as he casually said, "now I’m rehiring you" which make Merlin snorts. Merlin's reaction was a joy to see - from disbelief to glee in the space of a blink of an eye and a smile so wide that the boy's eyes disappeared into crescents above his cheeks.

he reeled off a list of duties for his brother, servant/protector to undertake, “My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables.”

As the boy shuffled off mumbling back toward Gaius, Gi, Arthur grinned at his back. He felt the weight of the crown upon his head and the weight of his responsibilities lift a little. Life with this brother and Guinevere was going to be so much fun...

When Arthur finally scan the room he notices that everyone eyes were on Guinevere, he did not like that so he made his way to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (episode three) come soon keep ya eyes out of it.
> 
> Standalone coming soon before episode three called nightmare confessions. It is also linked to episode two.
> 
> nightmare confessions is up now


End file.
